22 September 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-09-22 ; Comments *Four from the debut Killing Joke album. *Peel had been out socialising with Mike Read the other evening. It didn't go well. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan *Show also transcribed by Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8707947476/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ Note the incorrect date. *Spotify links marked ¤ Sessions *Beat #2, recorded 3rd September 1980. Available on limited edition unofficial album - John Peel BBC Radio Sessions Strange Fruit / BBC SFLPBBC2 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File begins at start of show'' *Revillos: Hippy Hippy Sheik (album - Rev Up) Dindisc 202 868 *Beat: New Psychedelic Rockers (session) *Distributors: Lean On Me (7") Red Rhino RED 5 *Martha And The Muffins: Primal Weekend (album - Trance And Dance) Dindisc DIN 5 ¤ *Killing Joke: Complications (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 ¤ *Misty In Roots: How Long Jah! (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB *Bobby Petersen Quintet: Mamma Get Your Hammer (unknown v/a album) Wendy *Der Moderne Man: Telefonlied (album - 80 Tage Auf See) No Fun NF 005 *Captain Beefheart and Magic Band: Telephone (album - Doc At The Radar Station) Virgin America V 2172 ¤ *''John relates an amusing anecdote which resulted from his increasing insecurity regarding his deteriorating physical beauty (listen to comments in recent programmes).'' *Beat: Too Nice To Talk To (session) *Tirez Tirez: A Summary (album - Etudes) Object OBJ 013 *Waitresses: Wait Here I'll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 *Killing Joke: Tomorrow's World (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 ¤ *Liggers: Pretty Girl (v/a album - Unzipping The Abstract (Bands Of The Manchester Musicians Collective)) MMC MMC 1 *Angelic Upstarts: Guns For The Afghan Rebels (v/a album - Oi! The Album) EMI ZIT 1 ¤ *Obtainers: Yeh Yeh Yeh (split 7" with Mag/Spys) Dance Fools Dance GLITCH 1 *Pressure Stops: Crash Wanderer (7") Airplay CRASH 1 *TV21: This Is Zero (7" - Ambition) Powbeat AAARGH 002 ¤ (starts at the wrong speed) *Killing Joke: Bloodsport (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 ¤ *Plasmatics: Monkey Suit (7") Stiff BUY 91 ¤ *Beat: Monkey Murders (9 Mexicans) (session) *Gang Of Four: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7") EMI Z1 ¤ *Madness: Overdone (album - Absolutely) Stiff SEEZ 29 ¤ *''File cuts out'' *Breathers: Livin In The Age Age (7") Diversion DIV 111 *Passions: The Swimmer (7") Polydor POSP 184 ¤ *Black Uhuru: Push Push (album - Sinsemilla) Island ILPS 9593 ¤ *Killing Joke: The Wait (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 ¤ *Beat: Walk Away (session) *Teardrop Explodes: When I Dream (7") Mercury TEAR 1 ¤ Spotify link is longer version File ;Name *1980-09-22 Peel Show DB194.mp3 ;Length *1:33:43 ;Other *File created from DB194 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1980 Category:Tishbriz September 1980 Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment